When Dread Becomes Desire
by ZanessaLover247
Summary: Oneshot that follows "Getting To Know the Real Chad", acts as an M rated excerpt.Sonny and Chad are stuck together in a hotel suite for three weeks.For Sonny it soon becomes less of a dread and more of a desire to share the king sized bed with Chad.Channy


**Those of you begging me to make a one-shot that followed my story "Getting To Know The Real Chad," your wish is granted. :D Don't judge me too much about the sex scene:  
****1. I've never written one before  
****2. I've never even had a real boyfriend before, so I don't have any experiences to base it off of... :P  
****I tried to make it vague, and no, I didn't copy stories word for word, but I've based this one-shot off of a lot of stories combined... sorta. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the plot. :D**

_If you have read my story GTKTRC, then you'll know this scene never really happens. But I did write it in there, I just didn't finish it the way I am now. :D I also a small section from a chapter in the story. If you haven't read the story this oneshot is based off of, consider reading it :D_

_* Don't read this if you don't like heated scenes, it's rated M for a reason. :D *_

* * *

Sonny lay in bed after dinner, watching a movie on the flat screen TV that was in front of their bed. She let out a small laugh when she felt Chad slide into the bed next to her.

"Dishes all cleaned?"

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Of course."

She gave him a small smile before turning her attention back on the movie. He frowned slightly, upset that her attention was focused more on the movie than himself, and used the hand that was on her waist to start tickling her.

"Chad!" She exclaimed when he started tickling her sides.

"Yes?" He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss. Sonny turned around so they were lying down facing each other, and she frowned when he didn't move to kiss her again.

"What's wrong, Monroe?" She gave him a pout, and he chuckled before leaning forward to connect their lips.

She kissed him back as his arms pulled her closer, and she let out a sigh as his hands traveled up and down her waist. His lips smirked against hers and he let his right hand slip under her T-shirt to brush across her flat stomach.

The small moan from Sonny made his heart jump, and he traced patterns on her stomach with more confidence.

She pulled away, "Chad."

"What?" He gave her an innocent smile.

"Don't tease me like that." Her cheeks turned bright pink.

He gave her a small smirk, "Like what?" His hands slipped back under her shirt to rub circles on her stomach.

"Oh." Her eyes closed briefly as she let out the small moan, then she opened her eyes to frown at him, "Chad Dylan-"

"Yes?" He asked, continuing to touch her stomach, his eyes watched her face as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Why are… what are…"

Chad smirked, "Is something the matter, Monroe?"

She bit her lip to stifle another moan as his hand started moving upwards. He stopped rubbing circles and let his fingers spread out across her body, across her ribcage.

Her throat was suddenly dry, and she gulped before whispering, "Chad… I told you to s-stop that."

His blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he felt her breathing accelerate under his hand. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sonny." His hand crept up slowly, her heart started beating erratically as she felt his thumb meet the bottom band of her bra.

"C-Chad…" Her voice was so quiet she didn't know if he actually heard her. His hand wandered over to the left side of her bra, and she let out a small gasp as he started moving his hand up again.

Chad bit his lip as his hand moved enough to cover her breast, and she let out a small whimper at the touch.

"Chad… please…" Her voice became pleading, and her eyes started to close.

He grinned, "That's not very specific, Sonny."

She gasped as he put more pressure on her chest, and she glared at him, "Damn it Cooper! Stop teasing me!" He raised an eyebrow at her language, and she let out a frustrated sigh, "Will you just touch me, already?!"

Chad chuckled and leaned forward to connect their lips in a passionate kiss, his hand became more confident as it pressed down more fully on Sonny, and she arched her back in response.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth as his left hand rose to grab the hem of her T-shirt. While his right hand still moved against Sonny's chest, he used his left to lift her shirt off of her body. They broke the kiss to lift the shirt over Sonny's head, and she brought one of her hands to his own shirt once hers was thrown somewhere in the room.

"Oh, Chad Dylan." She whispered as his lips left hers to start kissing her neck and shoulders. Her insecurities of Chad seeing her with just a bra on vanished from her mind as he continued to trail kisses all over her neck. The buttons on his shirt couldn't unbutton fast enough as Sonny fumbled with taking his shirt off.

Once it finally opened completely, she slipped it off his shoulders, and pulled his body on top of her own. Chad let out a loud groan at the feeling of his body on hers, and he brought his left hand up to cup her left breast.

Sonny let out another moan, and she arched into his hands, wanting to feel even more.

"It needs to come off." Sonny whispered, as she trailed her hands down his chest to his abs.

He grinned and let his arms wander to her back to unclasp the bra she was wearing. He leaned forward to kiss her lips as his hands slowly trailed the straps of her bra down her arms. After throwing it across the room, his hands slid back up her body to brush across her bare chest.

Sonny's sharp intake of breath made his own breathing hitch, and Chad opened his eyes to stare into Sonny's. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of Chad's blue eyes, dark with need, and her hands moved from his stomach to the jeans that hung low on his hips.

Her fingers that started unbuttoning the jeans brushed across the front of Chad, and he let out a small sigh at the feeling. She grinned at the reaction and brushed her hand harder against the obvious bulge in his jeans.

A soft moan escaped his lips and his hands that were on her chest gripped her harder, causing her let out a small whimper.

As Chad was kicking his jeans off, Sonny hurriedly unbuttoned her own, and started to slide them down her legs. Chad caught her hands and slid them down the rest of the way.

"Sonny Monroe…" He breathed out, as his eyes connected with the remaining article of clothing on her body, "I never imagined you to own such a sexy piece of underwear."

She blushed under his gaze, looking down briefly to see the lacy black panties on her waist, but then gave him a small smirk, "And what _have_ you imagined me in?"

His jaw dropped slightly in shock at her words, but his lips turned up into a huge smirk, and he leaned across her to whisper in her ear, "Nothing. At. All."

Before Sonny could think about blushing at his comment, her lips turned into a smile, "Oh really, Cooper? I never imagined _you_ to have such wild fantasies of me."

"Oh, but I do, Sonny." Her body was heated with passion already, and as he turned to give her a small grin, it erupted into flames. She couldn't stop her arms from reaching out to pull him closer, or her lips from crashing into his own.

Her hands started to reach for his boxers at the same time his hands neared her panties. She let out a giggle as his hands pushed her own away to get to his destination.

"Is someone anxious?" She whispered into his ear, her fingers traced him from outside his boxers.

Chad shivered at the feeling and nodded into her neck, "Anxious to hear you scream my name, Monroe."

She took in a shaky breath as his hands traced the edge of her panties, and his pointer finger slid beneath the fabric slightly. He hooked his fingers on both sides of her hips and pulled the last piece of clothing away from her body.

She bit her lip as she felt his hand get closer to the center of her legs, and her heart beat faster in anticipation. The gasp that came out of her mouth upon contact was barely registered in Sonny's mind as a surge of pleasure rippled through her body.

"C-Chad!" Her voice exclaimed, as his finger slid against her again. Sonny's hands flew to Chad's hair, and she wove her fingers through his blond locks.

He let out a small moan, "Oh, Sonny… you're so -- oh God." Chad felt his body go weak as her hand slipped under his boxers to grasp him in her hand.

The pace of his finger increased as she started moving her hand against him, and he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Chad…." Sonny whispered, "Oh, Chad…"

"I need you, Sonny, right now." He groaned, and pulled back to see her face fully. Her curly hair was splayed out on the pillow, and her mouth was slightly ajar as she stared back at him.

"Do… do you have…" Her breathing came out in gasps, and he nodded his head. He reached over to pull something out of his wallet, which was lying on the bedside table.

"Sonny," Her eyes rose up to meet his, and he gave her a serious look, "You're sure? We don't have to, I don't want to pressure you into having sex."

She nodded and yanked on his boxers, sliding them off his legs in one motion. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, and she darted her eyes back up to his own.

"A-Are you sure…" She looked back down, and then back up into his eyes, "Are you sure it … will fit?"

Chad let out a chuckle and leaned down to kiss her blushing cheek, "You just can't stop being adorable." He kissed her forehead, and gave her a smirk before saying cokily, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Sonny grinned at him as he ripped open the condom and started to put it on, but her hands stopped his actions. He looked at her in confusion, and she gave him a small smile, "I want to do it."

He laughed as she finished what he started, and then leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips. When he pulled away, he let their foreheads rest against each others, "It… it might hurt, Sonny. I'll stop if you want me to, just let me know, okay?"

She nodded her head, and he leaned down to kiss her lips again. He slowly slid inside her, and she braced herself for the pain. When it didn't immediately come, she let a small smile grace her lips. But before she could get her hopes up, a shooting pain rippled through her body.

Tears sprung to her eyes, and she pulled away from the kiss to let out a whimper. Chad immediately stopped moving, and brought his hand up to her cheek.

"Sonny?" Her eyes opened as a few tears escaped, his thumbs wiped them away, "Just relax… try to relax your body."

She gulped and nodded, trying to ignore the pain. For the moment, it worked, and she nodded for Chad to continue. As he started moving again, she felt the pain intensify, and she bit her lip to stop a sob from escaping.

Chad tried to read her carefully masked face, and took it that she was getting used to the feeling. The sob that escaped her lips proved him wrong, and he was about to tell her that they were going to stop.

"S-"

"I'm fine… I'm f-fine." She whispered, and tried relaxing her body once more, "K-keep going."

"Sonny, I-" He brought a hand to her cheek, and at the sight of her pleading brown eyes, he gave her a reluctant nod before moving again.

After he was in completely, he gave her another moment to relax her body before pulling out to slowly thrust back in. When Chad's thrusting found a gentle pace, Sonny found she concentrating less on the pain, and more on the pleasure.

Her teary eyes opened to see Chad gazing into her own, and she gave him a small smile before whispering, "Faster, please?"

Chad's eyes widened slightly at her words before he granted her request. He finally let himself moan at the feeling of Sonny's body around him, and she let out a small sigh in response. His pace quickened even faster and the small sighs coming from Sonny's mouth turned into moans, which only made him thrust faster.

"Chad!" She exclaimed, and her hands that were resting on the bed gripped the sheets. Chad dropped his head down to kiss her neck, and her breathing became jagged.

Another moan left her lips, and she brought her hands that were locked in the sheets up to his shoulders.

"Oh God, Sonny…" Chad mumbled into her neck. She pulled his shoulders so that his body got closer to her own. He moved his arms from at her side so that they were wrapped around her thin waist.

"Chad, harder, please!"

He grunted into her neck and moved his lips up to her mouth to give her a passionate kiss. She smirked and bit down slightly on his lower lip, and he let out a groan. Her fingers trailed down his torso to his stomach, and she scraped her nails slightly on his abs.

"Shit, Sonny, you feel so good." His voice exclaimed huskily. Sonny pulled his face down to meet hers and their lips connected instantly. His face pulled away to mumble, "How far?"

Her hands flew from the sheets to his shoulders, "I… I'm close…"

Chad leaned back down to give her a small kiss. The pressure building in her body climbed higher with every thrust, and as Chad's hand moved down her stomach to touch the most sensitive part of her body, her body finally reached its peak.

"C-Chad! Oh god, Chad!" She exclaimed, as her body shook with tremors. Chad couldn't hold himself back any longer, and succumbed to the pleasure.

"Sonny…" His lips pressed onto her neck softly, and he felt his strength waver as his arms gave out and his body landed on her own.

After a few seconds passed, Sonny felt something move her hair out of her face, and opened her closed eyes to see Chad smiling down at her. His blue eyes sparkled with love, and she leaned forward to kiss his lips softly. "Chad, that-"

"-Was completely amazing?" He finished her sentence and gave her a smirk.

After giving her a small kiss, he pulled out of her body and disposed of the condom quickly. He slid back into the bed and wrapped his arms around her warm body.

She smiled and leaned closer to him, "Oh, Chad?"

"Hm?" He whispered, trailing his fingers up and down the side of her arm.

"About those fantasies you have of me…" She grinned as he gave her a questioning look, "Think I could hear a few of them?"

He gave her a lopsided grin and leaned over to her ear to whisper, "I think you'll be doing more than just _hearing_ about them."

.:.:.:.:.

**Bad? Stupid? Completely weird? Let me know :D There aren't that many M rated stories on the SWAC category, so I don't know who would be reading this. **

**If you haven't already, check out my story "Getting to Know the Real Chad." **

**It's a lot less graphic than this, it's only a T, but I absolutely love writing it. :D**


End file.
